pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Emison
Emison'' ''is the romantic (and friendship) pairing of Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis. Series |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Emison was just a one-sided love on Emily's side. Alison had no idea that Emily loved her as much as she did. |-|Season 2= Alison began to grow love for Emily in "Gamma Zeta" when she saw how much Emily hates Maya. She told Emily how much she cares for her and hopes that one day they can be more than best friends. In "Je Vais a Jamaica" Alison tells Emily that she wants to be Emily's girlfriend after they share an 'intense moment.' When the others ask what happened last night, Emily covers up for what Alison had planned all along, to save her the humiliation. |-|Season 3= In Wedding Bells, Emily warns Alison telling her that she has one more chance to tell her the truth. Alison says that the time is not right considering that the Liars are watching Emily's every move. Alison says that Emily can pull the plug whenever she wants because Alison feels that she already lost Emily in Jamaica. In Reality Bites Me, Emily pulls the plug on Alison after becoming fed up with Alison's lies. Emily tells Alison that if she cannot tell the truth, she will cut her out permanently. In That's Not Going to Fix This, Emily finds what Alison said and storms over to her house. Alison explains that she only wants Emily to forgive her. Emily is thrown off by this. Alison is a liar, and Emily knows it. Emily vows to never forgive Alison again after that very moment. After Emily leaves, Alison races into the house and sarcastically thanks Sutton for "everything." In Can You Hear Me Now?, the PLLs try to convince Emily to forgive Alison. It doesn't work and only makes Emily more upset. She cannot believe that her best friends would turn on her like this. In Out of the Closet, Into the Sunlight, Emily allows Alison to talk to her and the PLLs, since Alison promises to tell the full truth. Emily finally understands why Alison is lying, but still doesn't know if the spark is there. Alison begs Emily to forgive her, but Emily just does not know. And to be honest, Alison doesn't either. In Run, Em, Run!, Emily is attacked by 'A' and is almost forced to believe Alison's story. In It's A Wrap On This Bitch, Emily says that she forgives Alison and they have a hot-n-heavy session in bed. Alison tells Emily that she would be the first one to know any of the secrets that she was hiding. Alison also vows to never let Emily go again, due to Ali's knowledge that Emily was seeing Paige after their fallout in 3x08. Dating Timeline '''First Relationship' Started: Je Vais a Jamaica (2x13) Reason: Alison told Emily that she loved her, and that she thinks that they should take the next step in their romantic relationship. Ended: '''Reality Bites Me (3x08) '''Reason: '''Emily is tired of Ali's lies and is not interested in continuing the relationship. '''Second Relationship Started: It's A Wrap On This Bitch (3x16) Reason: Emily realizes that Alison isn't on the wrong side, but that Sutton is. They make love, making up. Ended: ...If One Of Them Is Dead (5x10) Reason: Going off to college. Third Relationship Started: PlAy With Me '''Reason: '''Emily confided in Alison after Carolyn was killed. Category:The Liars Category:Ships Category:Couples Category:Alison Category:Emily Category:Emison Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret Keepers Category:Inactive couples